Ruthless Blue
by Victoria Ivy Bennet
Summary: Wendy and her family are trapped by a serial killer, their only hope lurking just outside the window.


Wendy dashed through the halls, looking for a place to hide. She tried several doors, especially the ones behind which she could hear her family's voices, but they were all locked. She began to panic, he was forcing her into that room, the one he forbade her from entering the other day. She had no desire to enter it for she had the nagging feeling that she would meet her doom in that room like so many others before her, not to mention the fate that awaited her family when he was done with her. She turned the corner, there it was, the door wide open. He really left her with no choice but to duck into that room as she could hear his footsteps drawing closer, the thought of meeting him nearly suffocating her. She knew as well as he, he had her trapped. There was no where else to run, no one to help her. If going into the room meant prolonging her life for a little while, then there might yet be a chance for her to escape and free her family. She just had to stall him long enough to come up with a plan.

"Enter the forbidden room, Wendy," a deep voice bellowed, echoing throughout the house. Wendy shuddered at the sound, but did as she was told. The smell of decaying flesh made an onslaught on her nose, causing the fluids in her stomach to toss and turn. She fought the urge to scream as she looked for a place to hide among the rotting corpses, but she could only pause and stare at the lifeless looks of horror glaring back at her.

"You have not entered this room before now?" Wendy swirled to face her opponent, his bulky frame blocking her only escape.

"No Bluebeard, I have never been in this room before now," replied Wendy, her voice quivering with fear and dread.

"Then, if you did not enter this room, who did?"

Wendy squeaked when a voice behind her replied defiantly, "I did." An arm grabbed her and pulled her close to a pair of fearless, brown eyes.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, relief flooding over her. Bluebeard stared in shock as the boy pulled out a sword and placed a protective arm over the girl.

"Why did you enter?" Bluebeard asked, slowly edging out his own sword.

"I got curious as to why you didn't want them to open this door. Wendy wouldn't let me, so I snuck the key while she was asleep one night and took a peek," Peter replied.

"You could have waited until they had left, I would have let them go if the room hadn't been opened," Bluebeard stated as he began moving towards them.

"Oh really, you would have? You're a pirate, you wouldn't have," Peter stated matter-of-factly.

Bluebeard paused in his advance, scrutinizing the boy, "You know what, I haven't had the pleasure of very many people coming this way. You're right, I wouldn't have let them go." Then with a roar, he charged, sword high. Wendy screamed as Peter pushed her out of the way and met the attack head on. Steel met steel as the two swirled in a dangerous dance of attacks and defence. Bluebeard's tactics turned dirty as he began tossing bodies at Peter, trying to stall the boy's defence. Getting tired of the way Bluebeard was fighting, Peter decided it was time to start flying, which startled the pirate, giving the boy a much needed edge over his opponent. While the battle continued to rage on, Wendy eased her way to the door, trying to find some means of aiding Peter. As soon as she got close to the door, yells were heard from the duel before silence set in. Wendy stood, staring at the place she had last seen the battle, hoping she knew who had won. When a few minutes had passed and nothing happened, Wendy overcame her fears and moved quickly towards the corner where she saw two bodies, one blue, the other green. Wendy gasped for air, fighting the tears that threatened to fall down her face as well as the fear that began to swell in her chest. She pulled back when the pile began to move, ready to run just in case. She did run as tears fell down her face.

"Oh Peter, I thought you were done for!" she cried into the boy's chest as relief flooded her yet again.

"After battling Hook, you'd think I'd die that easily?" Peter grinned at her. She smiled amidst her tears, then reached down and grabbed the ring of keys off of Bluebeard's dead body. With Peter's help, she unlocked all the doors, freed her family, and found a treasure.


End file.
